The research proposed investigates various aspects of visual development in human infants, in the first half year of life. The primary method used in this research is corneal reflection recording to measure eye movements supplemented by other measures of behavior, such heart rate and sucking. Experiments are proposed which attempt to assess the functional levels of the fovea and the periphery of the retina, and their relative roles in infant vision; the goal is to use behavioral evidence to make inferences about the organization of the visual system in infancy. Of particular interest are developmental changes in pattern perception, and in the perception of texture and texture gradients, which are felt to play a role in depth perception. The relationship between sucking and eye movements is also examined. The research would yield data on the dimensions of the environment which are the bases for infant visual response. It would also allow study of how the infant organizes his perceptions into higher order structures which allow him to understand the world. Such data are of great importance theoretically, since they would relate to a period of life which is critical for the issue in theories of perception of whether perception is learned or innate.